


Home

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: The Warden comes home.





	Home

“Morrigan! Kieran!”

“Father!”

Kieran expertly weaves through the crowd, face cracking into a huge smile. He dodges around people, past Inessa, and practically throws himself at the man who yelled.

The man has discarded the large greatsword he had slung over his shoulder, bracing himself as the small boy wraps his arms around him in a forceful, tackling embrace. His dark brown hair is long, pulled back from his face and emphasizes the vallaslin etched into his skin – he’s Dalish.

Morrigan follows behind her son at a quick, but far more sedate face. She cannot hide the smile on her face.

He stands, face split in a broad smile. He’s got an arm about Kieran’s shoulders, but holds the other out to Morrigan. Once she’s close enough, he wraps it around her waist and pulls her close, kissing her.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmurs. He squeezes the both of them tightly. “ _Both_ of you.”

“I missed you too, father,” Kieran says, then leans in to whisper conspiratorially into his ear. “And she won’t admit it, but mother missed you something awful. I’ve never seen her sigh so much.”

Morrigan’s cheeks flush, “Kieran! What have I told you about–”

“But I’m not _lying_ , mother. It’s true!”

He laughs and pecks a kiss to Morrigan’s nose, “Ah, my love, I’ve certainly missed you. Nothing’s the same without your biting snark.”

“Oh? And is that _all_ you missed?”

“Well, there was more… but I think that’s only appropriate for somewhere private.” He leans in kisses her again, mouth lingering against hers. Then he sighs, “But gods, I missed you. It’s good to be home.”

“I’d hardly call this ‘home’.”

“After so long spent on the road, anywhere that my family is? I consider that to be home.” He sets Kieran on his feet, ruffling his hair, “Sorry, but I need both arms if I’m to get your mother to cooperate.”

“What are – put me down!”

He sweeps Morrigan up into his arms, with a wild edged grin on his face, “Oh, don’t complain, ma vhenan. I haven’t seen you in so long; you’ll have to forgive me for being overly sentimental.”

With an overly done sigh, Morrigan drops her head to his shoulder, “Very well, then. Embarrass yourself in front of the Inquisitor then, my love.”

“I’ll introduce myself later. Right now, ma vhenan, I need to reacquaint myself with _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 400 words
> 
> Written for [this prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/86187.html?thread=346158251#cmt346158251) over on the Dragon Age kink meme because I am nothing if not a kink meme trawling serial filler. Honestly, I need to get off my ass and finish up some other fics, but I need to also get into the swing of things. I started this fic a while ago and just... never finished it. But it's finished now and I hope it's enjoyed. <3


End file.
